


Valentine's Dinner

by boolam



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day, its just valentines smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolam/pseuds/boolam
Summary: Just a sweet dinner.





	Valentine's Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BehindtheCurtainBow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindtheCurtainBow/gifts).



> This short little thing was written for Adam on the BPS discord server! And its just a general thing to celebrate the corporate cash cow that is the day of love. Hope ya'll have a good one - peace <3
> 
> (apologies for it being unbeta'd)

A night lit aflame by a candle rested atop a table cover that didn’t match the napkins. A night that went smooth as can be, with pointless chatter interlaced with smiles and laughs, conversations that left a sweet taste in the air and made either of the men’s hearts soar. It was domestic and sweeter than fructose could even dream. Ryan was ecstatic that he could enjoy something like this with someone he could see himself on top of the world with. Overall Valentine’s was going...amazing, but the tone started to shift in a steady descent towards something a bit hotter than the gentle warmth enveloping them. 

 

Jokes were slung around, a poke at the whole  _ Valentine’s lay _ joke, coming mostly from Luke’s side of the table and encouraged by the laughter and egging of Ryan’s side of the table. It was harmless fun tinged with promise. Even if Luke was the one to throw the comments out, Ohm was probably the one to pick them up and be more eager of acting on them. I mean-  _ come on. _ This fucking angel of a man he’s landed has decorated their tiny kitchen with candles and what seemed to be hand-made hearts (they were obviously hand-made, the shape not too consistent. Ryan’s pretty sure he could spot writing on some of them and little drawings- yup, that’s totally a dick. He spared it a chuckle at the sheer  _ romance _ ). Ryan felt fit to be eager in repaying Luke, giving him something as sweet as the dessert that still lingered in taste on their tongues.    
  
Ryan dropped his voice to a calm rumble, something sweet murmured in a daze of a tone as he leaned over the small table to be heard better. His smile is what enticed Cartoonz to lean over too, a hand going to rest on the barely-more-than-stubble hair tracing Ohm’s cheek. It was a soft brush of love that slowly got hotter and needier, Ryan reaching for any part of Cartoonz he could, settling his hands on Luke’s cheeks and pulling himself closer. He did his best to not disconnect as he stood up, his hip sliding around the edge of the table until he was standing in front of Luke, leaning down to keep the kiss in place and better feel the tongue invading his mouth. 

 

Luke’s hands fell to Ryan’s hips, beginning an attempt at pulling his lover into his lap, but his efforts cut short when hips slid away from his hands and Ohm was suddenly on his knees in front of Luke, him briefly giving himself some self pity at the warmth and sweetness no longer on his tongue, but god was looking at Ryan an even sweeter feeling (it wasn’t, but right then it almost felt like it could be). He was too flabbergasted to make a comment on how eager Ohm was at undoing the belt keeping him from what he really wanted in that moment. Ryan was speeding through the clothing in front of what he wanted - to really show how much he just wanted to make Cartoonz feel like a damn national treasure. Was a blowjob the best way to express his appreciation? Sober Toonz would say no, that every little bit of affection he receives from Ohm is equal and valuable, but damn was his body reacting. Stunned in heat, he could only watch (eventually mustering the brain power to sift his hands through Ryan’s hair, a reassuring weight and encouragement to the other) as Ryan laid his head on his thigh, narrow brown eyes looking back at him, squinted from the smile lit up by candle light. He undid Luke’s pants and pulled down his underwear just enough to be able to pull his arousal out of the confines, strokes gentle as he only smiled at Luke more. He was happy, happier than usual and it may be the heat stirring hard in his own gut or it could just be the satisfaction of seeing that he can do this to Luke, to get him so excited.

  
Ohm leaned his head back a bit, Luke’s tip still on his lips as he looked up, getting a last glance of encouragement before he positioned himself again, this time beginning to go lower. It didn’t take long before his windpipe got closed, him having to will his throat to not go into a panic in rejecting the foreign body invading his. He was testing his limits, but went too far as usual as a gag started to bubble, but he pushed it down to seat his lips snug against the very base. His tongue moved as he started to tear up, a gag finally breaking through the surface when Luke’s hips gave a weak thrust up. Ohm choked, ready to sputter away, but stopping himself by reaching up to press down on the hand that was still threaded through his hair. Luke got the hint easy as cake, tightening his hold to where he held the soft locks, not letting Ryan up as per his request. They had confidence in understanding each other’s body language if not each other’s words, so Luke paid attention which way Ryan wanted everything to go. He got the hints from Ohm, pulling his head up so the other could breathe properly before he went back down, continuing like so with moving little ways away from Luke’s pelvis.    
  
Ryan sputtered again, saliva gathering on his chin as his hands scrambled for Luke’s thighs, feverish in feign attempt to hold onto something and instead finding himself yanking the southerner’s pants lower to be able to grab at tight muscle. He stayed down a bit, Luke reading him like a book and using those exact muscles to start on lightly thrusting in and out of Ohm’s mouth. Ryan managed to move his head in a way where he was angled to see Luke a bit better, still gagging a bit but completely distracted by Cartoonz. Luke slipped on a curse, letting his head tip back to enjoy just how  _ good  _ Ohm’s mouth was even when he wasn’t putting effort into his moves. The hand holding Ryan’s hair tightened and he was kept in place with no wiggle space when Cartoonz started actually putting the focus on moving his hips to push in and out of the sickening heat that was Ryan’s mouth.    
  
Ryan got to properly breathe every few thrusts, feeling light-headed with how good it felt to have Luke using him however he damn well pleased. Ohm was getting riled and hot, a hand going to clumsily undo his own pants to finally get some satisfactory touch on his own side of things. He clenched his eyes shut tight, tears still leaking now and then but he focused on working himself and Luke over.    
  
“Look at me, Ry,” It almost sounded like Luke was gonna use Ohm’s name, not an abbreviated version of it, but was cut off by his own groan. Ryan failed to process the request - maybe more so comand - due to the distracting way Luke’s hips moved faster when he grounded himself better. Ryan’s head was in turn pulled back, able to remember what Luke asked for and opening his eyes to look up. Ohm’s throat and chest vibrated with a moan at the sight of what he’s managed to do, Luke a bit of a hot mess, pushing back his currently disobedient hair out of his face only for that hand to drop and join his other hand in holding Ryan’s hair while he fucks his mouth. Ryan was practically vibrating with joy, unable to hold his eyes open and dropping back to focus on moving his tongue, pushing away any air that was taking up space in his mouth so that the only thing filling his mouth was Luke, cheeks hollowed in doing so, squeezing as good as he could when his mind was swimming with so much more. His own hand moved clumsily over his own cock, the thought of trying to match Luke not even in sight as all he could think about was cumming and getting Toonz to do the same.    
  
There was a beat when something shifted and a sharp tug at his roots made his head stop, Luke’s hips eerily still until Ryan got pushed down forcefully, gagging and whimpering softly when he felt Luke spill. Ohm pulled up to swallow it eagerly, choking a bit and trembling, moaning as he let his head fall on Luke’s thigh as his own hand moved spastically, so close to his own release that for a second he might’ve thought he tasted it - no, that was just Luke. Ryan tensed and shook hard, his voice hoarse and throat sore as he came, arching and groaning out Luke’s name.   
  
It took little to no time before Cartoonz, quite gently, pulled him up, wiping around his mouth in a pseudo attempt at cleaning Ohm up before he just pressed his lips to the other’s, holding him close as they let their chests settle to a normal breathing pace. They pulled away and just relaxed, basking in the afterglow before they had a brief talk, gentle  _ love yous _ exchanged before they actually cleaned up, managing to set themselves straight and clean up the kitchen before they crashed on the couch, ending their night with a random pick movie.    
  
Cartoonz would repay the kind gesture later.   



End file.
